Lost Love
by wateveruwannacallme
Summary: What would happen if Kyo is confuse, of what is happening around him? Yes the summary sux KyoXOC Don't like it Dun read it... For now Discontinued


Hey!~ xD How r u guys? I been gud! This story is not mine, but my Cuzin!

Disclaimer: I/SHE DOES NOT OWN SAMURAI DEEPER KYO IN ANYWAY! Except 4 the plot which is Still not mine but my wonderful Hotty Cuzin!~ xD

* * *

Lost Love 

_It has been tree years since I didn't see you … I miss you … _that's what I was thinking …. My name is Yumemiya Ayumi, I am wanted for 250,000,000 ryo for killing ten thousands peoples. Three years ago, at Kokyou land, me and the most powerful

samurai, Demon eyes Kyo were fighting until the other dies. We were fighting countless times, and they can't kill each other… We were retreating countless times, but the last battle that we did. We didn't even know that we were falling in love

with each other… We wanted to kill each other so badly… but…. We can't …. It was hopeless… Then, when I finally am able to hit him … He drops his sword and I put my sword to his neck … "Kill me, Kill me Ayumi! If you want to kill me, then kill me!!!

I won't touch you anymore… Ayumi, I-i-i-i LOVE YOU!" I was shock … I drop my sword. "I love you too Kyo… I love you so much…" that's what I said… Then when I said that, my master came and almost kill me... My master always said to not fall in

love

with the enemy… I disobey him…

The next morning, I was found at the same place, then when I stand up, I had I terrible headache. I found my master dead… I was shock… but not to much because I intent to kill him anyways… Then I was searching for Kyo, my beloved Kyo, he

was not around! I was screaming his name … He didn't answer … Then I saw I piece of paper in my hand … I was wondering what it can be … _Dear my love , it's Kyo, I'm gone to Edo in Japan… I don't know why I will go there… I don't think that our love_

will work… we are the most powerful samurai in the world… People don't think that we have emotions… I'm sorry … If you are coming in Edo, let's meet at our secret place… When I was finish reading… I was crying… for hours and hours… When I finally stop  
crying… I scream "**KYO YOU BAKA! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT PEOPLE THINKS! WE LOVE EACH OTHER THIS IS WHAT THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT!! YOU BAKA, BAKA, BAKAAAAAAA!" **

Now, I still looking for him … I am at Edo and I wish that he didn't go already back already… _It has been three years… I hope he is still in Edo… _that's what I was thinking but I had hoped … A small one. I went at our secret place … Edo change. I don't

remember where it is … It has been 2 hours since I search for our secret place… I was sitting on a bench; I was too tired to move… When I look up, it was a tree … A Sakura tree. It was our secret place! I finally found it! I was very happy!! I was

exited to meet Kyo again… He wasn't there… _Where is he?? Where is he… like I thought…? Three year has passed. I'm sure that he's gone… _I didn't want to believe that he would not come… I was still sitting on the tree … I've wait all day … He didn't

come … I lost of hope … Then I was heading to an Inn to stay at night… Tomorrow morning, I waked up … Then I left the Inn… Then I went back to the Sakura tree, I was hoping that he'll come… No sign of him…

When I turn back, I saw a gang coming by … I was wondering who it could be … But I didn't really care … I was only hoping Kyo coming by … When I was walking away from the tree, the gang was near the tree … When I was gone, one of them

takes of his hat … It was, it was it-it-it-it WAS KYO! "DAMN! She's not here , she's not here … I'm sure that she hates me now … For what I did to her … I understand that she hates me…" Kyo said … Then his gang and him , was gone to

somewhere else… Kyo wanted his real body back … but he didn't know where is, his body … Then he heard that he's body is in the most dangerous forest … It says that when you enter the forest, you never come back alive! Meanwhile … I was

confused … _Does Kyo hate me? Does he…? _I always ask these questions in my head … I want to know to truth... If he loves me or not! I have to see him! NOW!

I just realize that I was in a forest … The trees … They look all the same … So this is the famous, forest of dead … I didn't know that … the trees… they all look the same! Then I heard a sound… It-it-it-it-it was the TWELVE! But they were only 2 … I

knew that I was more powerful then them … But I don't know if I'll be able to beat them when I'm confuse now ! I still decide to defeat them … Even if it cost my life! "Hi, little girl... Are you lost or something? I'll tell you my name, Madora." Madora

did an evil smile at Ayumi … He didn't know that she was the famous Red Cat Demon Eyes Ayumi… _Wait a second … Madora … Something is bugging me! … It's so familiar…!! I REMEMBER! HE'S THE ONE WHO KILL MY MOTHER! THAT SON OF A BITCH!  
_

_HE'S GONNA PAY! _Then I take off my cloak … Don't you recognize me, Madora? I did an evil grin. "You-you...!!! CAT RED EYES AYUMI!" Madora is scared … I walk by him … In one shot I killed him. Then the other … I did the same thing.

_It was so amusing! It's been so long that I didn't kill someone! IT'S SO FUN_ then I was walking in this forest and saw a lot of the twelve, and kill them all in one blow. I had fun! Then … I saw I cave … An ice cave … It was so cold! It was covered with

ice! Then I walk in … In the end of the cave, there was a body in ice … Isn't it … K-k-k-k-kyo? I was shock! That's why you didn't come to see me! You were covered with ice! I didn't lost hope! "Finally my love! We finally met in these long three years!

How to get out of this ice?" I kicked the ice, the ice shattered. When he was out I hugged him so tight! "I'm so happy to see you again Kyo!" Then he didn't talk me back… I was wondering why … "Kyo? KYO? KYOOO? KYOO?" He still didn't answer me …

I didn't understand why … Though I was very smart …

Then I took his body away from the cave, because it's very cold inside! I'm scared that he will freeze again! When I went in front of the cave there was the gang I saw this morning! "MY BODY!" Someone screams. Then he stood in front of my face.

"Who are you? And this is not your body, its Kyo's body, the one I love!" "EHHHHHHH!?" Everyone screams. "Got a problem?" Then the guy/girl in front of my face, when he/she has the chance takes Kyo body away!  
"**HEYY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU **

**ARE DOING TAKING THE BODY OF THE ONE I LOVE!" **Then the person takes off his cloak. When the guy took his cloak off, I was looking at his red eyes… "K-k-k KYO?" "Yes it's me, Ayumi … I still can't believe its Kyo. You can't be Kyo! His body it's

just right there! How can you be Kyo! TELL ME!" Kyo was shock that his love didn't recognize him …

"I'll tell you , five years ago , there's a guy name Kyoshiro , he was like all the other guys , normal guys . But he has a medicine box on his back … I thought that he is a doctor … But he had a katana with him. Then I was staring at him, evilly, and

then he stares at me back but with a smile. I didn't understand … When I look away for only 5 seconds, he was gone. I was looking everywhere, he wasn't there! When I look at my back, he was trying to kill me. When we fight until the other one

defeated the other one. Then when Kyoshiro wanted to kill me, a girl popped out of nowhere and stopped the fight; we didn't know who she was. Then when I finally wake up, I was in a bed. I was looking everywhere, I didn't recognize the

bedroom. Then the girl that stops the fight, enter the room. Then I, Kyoshiro and Sakuya live together in peace. Kyoshiro and I were in love with her, but two years ago she left us in her house. Then we blame each other that it's because of the

other one that she left us here. We were so mad. We were fighting until the other dies. Kyoshiro wins, and when I woke up, I was in Kyoshiro body …"

Everyone was shock by Kyo's story. They were even crying! "KYO! Did you say that you were in love with Sakuya? My best friend??? How could you?!?!? …. Oh! That means that when Sakuya left you were confused and then, you met me. You have

falling in love with but you were in love with Sakuya too?? You love Sakuya more than me right?" I was so furious! "No-" "**SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP SHUT UP!" **Everyone was moved by the scene that me and Kyo were doing. I didn't care about

Kyo anymore … "Bye … bye Kyo … Why did you fall in love with Sakuya first? …" Then when I was walking away, everyone has seen my face … I was crying since Kyo didn't want me. _Goodbye my love! _

When I was going to go away from them. Kyo came and hug me. "Don't go, don't go Ayumi, you are the only one that I love now!" "It doesn't matter! I know you still love her, more then me! I know , it's impossible to forget our first love … I'll never

forget you , but I have too … So let me go Kyo ! Don't force me to kill you for that!! You know what I can do!!!" I was crying when he hugged me. He didn't really care. I was still furious that he loves Sakuya, more than me. I was furious! But it

doesn't matter now, he's with me. I was crying in his arm. Everyone was crying, even the guys! It was a moving scene. At night, Kyo wanted me to stay here with him and them. Everyone, talks a lot, but there's a girl that didn't talk at all. I didn't

know who she was.

I went next to her. She seems lost. "Hi my name is Ayumi and what's yours?" She didn't answer me. "Oh … Sorry I wasn't listening and my name is Yuya." "Nice to meet you Yuya Nice to meet you to Ayumi." We talk a lot, she's more talkative then before.

She was talking to me but with no interest to what I was saying … Then another came … I looked at her. "OKUNI!!! Long time no see!" We were hugging each other. So happy to see each other face. Then we decide to go to a hot spring

nearby. We were having fun!! "I didn't know that Benitora – san were a pervert. Hey girls, is it normal that Benitora – san is peeping?" I ask. Then Yuya was **mad **because he always does that. Then she punches Benitora – san face. *** POW ***

Then, after that Yuya punch Benitora – san. All girls got out of the hot spring. We went back. Girls. "We have to go at an evening, because the one that can bring me back to my original body will be there." Kyo said. Ayumi, Yuya, "You know

what it means right?" Okuni asks. We didn't really understand … "What?" Me and Yuya ask. "SHOPPING TIME! So when to we have to go to the evening?" Okuni asks. "Tomorrow night. Girls, tomorrow morning we will go shopping, for our dress!"

Morning

came; Okuni was the only one that is much exited. I and Yuya were exited, but not as exited as Okuni …

When we were at the mall. All girls were really exited. When we finish shopping, we were so exhausted. Okuni has a lot of bags … Me and Yuya, only have one bag and it was the dress that we bought … When we finally when back. We have to get

change. We got change, when we were finish dressing; all the guys were staring at us. "Got a problem guys?" I ask. They shook their heads really fast. We were happy that the guys we're staring at us like that. "So who is going with who and who

doesn't want to go in?" I ask. "Sasuke, I think that you can't go, because you are too young." "Bon, you can't smoke since it's a formal party. So you can't go too." Then it's settling. "Me, Benitora and Yukimora will be with you." Kyo explains. "So who is

going with who? Okuni, Yuya, who do you want to go with? Or if we can't choose then let's let the hazard chose!" Then I took some woods and write the guys name. Okuni is going with Yukimora – san, Yuya is going with Benitora – san and I'm going

with Kyo.

We were all heading to the mansion. It was **huge! **When we enter in there, it was I little creepy. The people were staring at us like we were some kind of monster or something. I didn't like the atmosphere , not only me that didn't like the

atmosphere , Kyo , Yukimora , Benitora , Yuya and Okuni didn't like that atmosphere too . There is a door, we all went in. Then we saw something, no it's not something … "it's-it's-it's KIRA-SAMA! Kira – Sama, what are you doing in this place?" I ask.

"Long time no see Cat red eyes Ayumi!" Kira – Sama was my mother childhood friend. But when my mother was killed. He took care of me for one month and after that he left me, he has join and organization called Dark side. He told me if I wanted to

be in this organization. Since I was alone, I joined Dark side. After years of training with Kira – Sama, I respect him and he becomes my teacher. I admire him and called him Kira – Sama. After a long time ago, I quit that organization …

"You don't have to respect me like that Ayu! ~ . I'm not your master or teacher anymore. You have your own path to go; you are not with me anymore! Kira – Sama is a very kind person." "Enough talking you two. I'm here because I wanted to return to

my real body. Kira, you are from Mibu clan right?" Kyo asks. "How did you know? You are very impressive, Demon eyes Kyo. Did you know that Ayu – chan can beat you? Even if you are in you're real body, she is more powerful than you. Did you

know?" He didn't really care and he didn't believe that Ayumi was more powerful than him. "So Kira, are you going to take my soul to my real body?" Kyo asks."In one condition , prove me that you are stronger than Ayumi , if you are stronger than

her , then in going to take your soul to your real body . If you lose, you have to admit that you are weaker than Ayumi!" "But Tea-" Kira – Sama threw a knife at me, it graze my right cheek. "I accept the challenge!" "Well then! BEGIN!"

Kyo did the first move, had the intention to kill me. He was covered with rage. He tried to hit me countless time. He didn't even touch me once. "Kyo please, please stop this fight!!" He didn't even listen to me and continue to fight with me. I hate guys

like that, even though I loved him. "**KYO! LISTEN TO ME! DON'T FIGHT! UNLESS YOU WANNA DIE!" "****THEN TRY AYUMI! TRY ME!" **_He'll get me! I hate boys like him! _Then he still continues his hopeless trick. I evade them all. For me, he was I little

beginner. "**MUCHI JY SCHOOL, KI!" **He was hit very badly; he can't even move a finger. Ki is a short for Kizuchi, only some skill samurai could use this skill. "You know Kyo, for me now, you are a little bug, even for all the rage you have! Admit it Kyo!

You are FAR weaker then me!" Then I walk away from him and went beside my teacher.

"Kira – Sama can you make Kyo in his own body now? Even though he can't admit it, I still beat him. Can you do it, please?" Kyo was finally awake but unable to move. Yuya move him a little, he was able to see me. When I looked up, something

touches my lips. When I looked carefully, Kira – Sama kissed me. I blushed madly! Then I put an end to the kiss. "Kira – Sama, we should not kiss, you are my teacher and I'm a student …" I blush really madly … He can even see me blushing. "You know

Ayu – chan, I never considered you like my student or anything … The first day why met, I fell in love with you Ayu, you're only 18 and I'm 21, we don't have a lot of difference, I love you Ayu"

I blush really mad when Kira – Sama said _I love you Ayu. _Kyo betray me and I did betray him because , first of all , I was in love with Kira – sama first … "Okuni , Yuya and everybody else , take care of Kyo … I threw a letter to Okuni Let Kyo read it ,

please don't read it guys , you can read after Kyo reads it , please ?" Then, when I finish my sentence, Kira – Sama and I went away from this place. After we went away, Kyo and Kyoshiro open there eyes. Kyo was in his original body and Kyoshiro

too . "KYO! Catch this!" Okuni threw it at Kyo and he catches it.

Kyo reads it … _Hey Kyo, If you read this letter, that's mean that I am gone somewhere away from you. I want you know the truth about me but if I come back you have to tell me about you, please? My name is Yumemiya Ayumi … Yumemiya clan, is a clan _

_that hates the Mibu clan. I know that you know that we hate each other. That's why we went fought 3 years ago. My teacher that was Kira – Sama, hates you so much. That's why he takes the strongest samurai in our clan to defeat you. The strongest _

_samurai was me … I was sent to defeat you, but like you see I could not kill you. At the end we fell in love with each other. I have to tell you something … I know that you are in love with Sakuya … I don't even know what you feel for Yuya – chan …I have to _

_tell you that I was in love with Kira – sama first … And when he was gone … I did the same thing to you … I'm sorry to hide it from you until now … Take care Kyo … Yumemiya Ayumi _

When he finishes reading, tears pour down his cheeks… The other wanted to know what he read to make him in this state. They took the letter and read it … They were all shock to know my entire secret... They didn't know that I was like that …

"Ayumi … Ayumi ... WH... Why didn't you tell me this sooner … **WHY?? WHY AYUMI!" **He was sobbing … He can't even stop these tears from flowing out… He must have looked pretty pathetic right now. When I was with Kira – Sama... He wanted me

to kiss him and hug him everyday … "But Kira – Sama … I want to fight you … I want to see how strong you are … I want to see how much I improved … Can I?" I ask and he accepted … We start fighting each other … It has been three hours that we

fought… I was holding back to not kill him right now , because I want to see his skill … He show me all his skill … "Bye bye , Kira – san , thank you for showing me all your skill …" I killed him in one shot … He was so easy to beat ! When I was

younger , I was thinking that he is powerful too , but now he is nothing to me … He is even weaker than Kyo , but the aura of Kira is so powerful , it could even kill someone to weak … But I learn that from him , it's to easy to kill a person weaker

than you …

"Is Kyo alright? … I don't want him to go crazy just because I'm gone from him for awhile …" The other was tired of waiting for Kyo … They were all tired … But they were moved that Kyo was crying, it was the first time that they such they was seeing

Kyo crying … "Let's go guys … We have to search for the Crimson King and I'll have to deal with him! …" _Then I'll start searching for you Ayumi, my love … _they all arrive at Mibu land and fought a lot. The first gate, Hotaru and Kyo fought each other …

Hotaru was from the four emperors, with Kyo, Bontenmaru, Akira and Akiri… The second battle was Akira – san and Saishi … The third battle is Yukimura and Kyo … The fourth gate was the last battle … They were finally at the Onymiou shrine … But

then , they see the four elder … Then a guy named Tokito read the future of everyone , but she can't read the one of Kyo …

"My, my Crimson King – Sama … it has been so long that I didn't see you!! I missed you!!" I hugged the King …" My, what a surprise Ayumi – chan! It has been so long since I didn't see you too!" He hugged me too. "You are playing with them don't

you?? They are having a bad time!" He was silent for awhile, looking at me with those bloody eyes. "What's the matter Crimson King??" I was looking confuse … He was still staring at me, then he smile at me. I smile back. Then he lean in front of me, so close,

I could feel his breath on my face. His lips move closer to mine, closer … Closer … Then his lips reach mine. He kissed me. I was surprise. Then when he finishes kissing me, I had a great shock. He's still staring at me. I started blushing …

He laughs a little. "Yes I'm playing with them a little , it's a little funny , but you know I don't even order them to do that , they did this by themselves." He finally responds. Kyo and the others were at the final gate, Fubuki – san, did a big hole at the

ground. Everyone didn't fall, they were all surprise too. My, my, you sure having hard time the four emperors, Kyo and everyone.

**"WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!!" **Kyo panicked, because he was thinking of me when I said that, he recognize my voice. "Kyo … you recognize my voice … but I want the truth, who do you love the most?" I showed myself in front of Kyo,

Everyone was surprise to see me again. He couldn't respond … Then a tear was in my face , I started crying … "Kyo , you don't even know who do you truly love … Should I go to your mind to read who is the one you TRULY love ??" I could do it , but

… I didn't want to … He looked at me , with those crimson eyes … He's staring at me … He move closer , closer and closer to me . Then the four elder, didn't want Kyo to come near me.

Fubuki – san, wall appeared in front of me. "Why are you doing this Fubuki? I'm the one that block your attack, and still you protect me?" I was still crying … "I know that you are the one that the Crimson King is talking about! You are the one that

the Crimson King loves!" Still , I knew , but I was still shock that he knew … Yuan was hugging me , holding me … He didn't like when someone was crying , if it's a girl , he hates it . "How dare you Kyo making a girl cry, and you call yourself a man???"

Yuan was so angry when he said that , I could feel his aura , red … His aura was rage … "Calm down Yuan , it doesn't matter … Please , can you take me to the Crimson King throne ?" I ask softly … "Okay, if you say so …" Yuan said but he didn't

want to …

Kyo was in rage for some reason , because I wasn't there with him … He didn't want to lose me … Again … I was sad to leave him … Again … "Thanks a lot Yuan …" I was still crying … He can't take girls crying all the time … He hugged me tighter and

tighter … "What are you doing Yuan ?" He didn't respond and continue hugging me … I was wondering why though … He hugged me, which felt like an hour … "Yuan you've been hugging for a long time… Oh ! I'm really sorry Ayumi – Sama" I laugh a

little and he did the same thing as me. I hugged him back for a little. Thanks for being with me at a critical moment for me. I smile at him and he blush a little, then he smile back .Then I kissed him on the cheek. Thanks again!

He blush so much that he looked like a tomato! Then he got back with the four elder. "Where did you go?!? We were almost losing without you!! Let's go Yuan!" Fubuki yells. Then they start the attack … I went there to see what's happening. When I

got there, they were fighting furiously. I can feel an aura … no … Two auras that are stronger than anybody else. Kyo and … Yuan's aura is filling with rage … Pure rage … "How dare you Kyo, how dare you making White Cat Demon Eyes Ayumi –

Sama cry!" "Eh!? SHE IS THE FAMOUS, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WARRIOIR KILLER IN THE WOLRD?? SHE IS EVEN MORE POWERFUL THEN KYO?!?!" Everyone screams. I popped out of nowhere. "What he said it's true, I am White Cat Demon Eyes Ayumi … I

hid it from everyone …"

Then I put my hair in my normal form, I looked more like a famous killer … They all looked at me shocked. I was shocked myself to see them like that. The only one that knew who I was… is Kyo . "Ayumi – Sama, why are you here. Please go see the

Crimson king, you'll be safer there." Yuan said with those worried eyes. "Kyo , from now on I'll serve Kyoshiro – sama , the new crimson king , if you want your body back , try to defeated me …" He was really shock when he heard me saying that I

will

serve a guy like him …

"WHY AYUMI??? WHY ARE YOU SERVING A GUY LIKE HIM???????? I DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!" Kyo shouted.

* * *

To be continued... if you like it …. R&R!~

Srry 4 all the mistakes in this story. I hope u enjoy this story, as i did with the editting 4 mi cuzin. *Sighs*  
Cuzin!~ Me!~  
~ CR4Zii3x4Sii4NiiT44'3 ~ ~Wateveruwannacallme~


End file.
